phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BoochieFerb/Phineas And Ferb Live Tour
Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! "MOM Phineas and Ferb are going on LIVE tour! ! ! " School's out for Summer and anything is possible as Phineas and Ferb create their biggest invention yet --DISNEY'S PHINEAS AND FERB: THE BEST LIVE TOUR EVER ! ! ! Phineas,Ferb, and the whole Tri-State area gang embark on a bold escape jumping out from behind your TV and onto the stage in a live action adventure- right in your hometown ! ! ! And before you can wonder and say "hey where's Perry Ferb" the beloved pet platypus shifts to his secret double life as Agent P to foil another one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plans ( hope Phineas and Ferb don't find out). Musical madness abounds in an escpade so awesome that Candace can't help but join the hilarious hijinks. It's the ultimate end to summer vaction, so seize the day 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all ! ! ! ! ! ! Show Dates And Pictures , Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and producer Alana Feld.]] *August 21, 2011- The Lakeland Center, Lakeland, FL *August 26, 2011- WesBanco Arena, Wheeling, WV *August 28, 2011- Municipal Auditorium, Wheeling, WV *September 2, 2011- Warner Theatre, Erie, PA *September 3, 2011- SeaGate Convention Centre, Toledo, OH *September 4, 2011- Wharton Center for the Performing Arts, East Lansing, MI *September 10, 2011- William D. Mullins Memorial Center, Amherst, MA *September 16, 2011- Valley View Casino Center, San Diego, CA *September 17, 2011- The Granada Theatre, Santa Barbara,CA *September 18, 2011- William Saroyan Theatre at Fresno Convention Center, Fresno, CA *September 23, 2011- Fred Kavli Theatre at Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Plaza, Thousand Oaks, CA *September 24-25, 2011- Terrace Theater, Long Beach, CA *September 30-October 2, 2011- Orleans Arena, Las Vegas, NV *October 7, 2011- Redding Convention Center, Redding, CA *October 8, 2011- Stockton Arena, Stockton, CA *October 9, 2011- Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV *October 14-15, 2011- US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ *October 21, 2011- i wireless Center, Moline, IL *October 22, 2011- Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA *October 23, 2011- Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN *October 28, 2011- Expo Center at the Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN *October 29, 2011- Covelli Centre, Youngstown, OH *October 30, 2011- Wolstein Center, Cleveland, OH *November 4, 2011- Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH *November 5, 2011- Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI *November 6, 2011- Conseco Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN *November 13, 2011- Crouse-Hinds at Oncenter Complex, Syracuse, NY *November 18, 2011- The Hanover Theatre for the Performing Arts, Worcester, MA *November 20, 2011- Sun National Bank Center, Trenton, NJ *November 25, 2011- State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ *November 26, 2011- Tsongas Center at UMass Lowell, Lowell, MA *November 27, 2011- Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI *December 2, 2011- Hershey Theatre, Hershey, PA *December 3, 2011- Sovereign Center, Reading, PA *December 4, 2011- Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza, Wilkes-Barre, PA *December 9-10, 2011- Lyric Opera House, Baltimore, MD *December 11, 2011- Constant Convocation Center, Norfolk, VA *November 19, 2011- XL Center, Hartford, CT *December 16, 2011- Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA *December 18, 2011- Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA *December 20-21, 2011- Theatre for the Performing Arts, Baton Rouge, LA *December 23, 2011- Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX *December 28, 2011- Laredo Energy Arena, Laredo, TX *December 29, 2011- State Farm Arena, Hidalgo, TX *December 30, 2011- Toyota Center, Houston, TX *December 31, 2011- Selena Auditorium at the American Bank Center, Corpus Christi, TX *January 6, 2012- Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA *January 7-8, 2012- San Jose Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA *January 13, 2012- Rabobank Theater, Bakersfield, CA *January 14-15, 2012- Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA *January 20, 2012- Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR *January 21, 2012- ShoWare Center, Kent, WA *January 22, 2012- Comcast Arena at Everett, Everett, WA *February 3-4, 2012- Wells Fargo Theatre, Denver, CO *February 5, 2012- Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO *February 9-10, 2012- Chaifetz Arena, St. Louis, MO *February 11, 2012- Independence Events Center, Independence, MO *February 17-18, 2012- Knoxville Civic Auditorium, Knoxville, TN *February 19, 2012- UTC McKenzie Arena, Chattanooga, TN *February 24, 2012- Colonial Life Arena, Columbia, SC *February 25, 2012- Roanoke Performing Arts Theatre, Roanoke, VA *February 26, 2012- Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA *March 2, 2012- BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL *March 3, 2012- Maxwell C. King Center for the Performing Arts, Melbourne, FL *March 4, 2012- Germain Arena, Fort Myers, FL *March 8-9, 2012- St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa, FL *March 10, 2012- Moran Theatre, Jacksonville, FL *March 11, 2012- UCF Arena, Orlando, FL *March 16, 2012- Von Braun Center Concert Hall, Huntsville, AL *March 17, 2012- BJCC Concert Hall, Birmingham, AL *March 18, 2012- Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS *March 23, 2012- North Charleston Performing Arts Center, North Charleston, SC *March 24, 2012- Florence Civic Center, Florence, SC *March 25, 2012- BI-LO Center, Greenville, SC *March 30, 2012- War Memorial Auditorium, Greensboro, NC *March 31, 2012- Durham Performing Arts Center, Durham, NC *April 1, 2012- Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC *April 5-10, 2012- The Theater at Madison Square Garden, New York, NY *April 12-15, 2012- Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY *April 17-18, 2012- St. George Theatre, Staten Island, NY *April 19-20, 2012- Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY *April 21-22, 2012- IZOD Center, East Rutherford, NJ Category:Inactive blogs